


Because You Walk Like A Queen

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Sheldon gets up for a glass of water and uncovers Penny's secret.





	

Penny held back as long as she could. She chewed a monkshood gummy at every opportunity, warding a tipsy Raj off sharing them by saying they were "for lady problems". The medicine performed well for a few hours but by the time she and Sheldon got back from the party Penny's bones were aching with the need to change. The moon was full and insistent that Samhain night. 

Penny told her boyfriend she would be in after a shower. He mumbled an acknowledgement and shuffled off into their room. She removed her Supergirl costume, refusing to pop out of it and ruin all that hard work. 

Her studio, formerly Leonard's bedroom, was where she planned to retire. Privacy, a fresh beef heart waiting in the locked mini-fridge, and the fact that she was bushed made it the most appealing choice. Dinner and a nap would put Penny to rights. A couple hours from now she'd just shift back and go to bed. 

~Later~  
Sheldon's fearful yelp jolted Penny back to consciousness. As she scrambled to her feet Sheldon zipped out the door, not even thinking to shut it. 

He was probably calling Animal Control to report a wild animal in their apartment. Penny hurriedly shivered back into her human skin and snatched a drop cloth off one of her work tables, winding it around herself. She chased after the frantic man, unsure what else to do.

"Penny! Where were you? Some hooligan broke in and snuck a dog into the apartment. A dog!" At least Sheldon hadn't found his phone. "And why on Earth are you dressed like the Little Mermaid?"

She guided him over to the couch. They both sat. One of Penny's hands held up her covering, the other rested on Sheldon's thigh. 

"Theres no dog in here." Penny began calmly. 

"Well, that cant be. I just saw it." He insisted. 

"Sweetie...that was me. And you don't need to be afraid, okay." 

A puzzle retort died on Sheldon's tongue as Penny stood and dropped her sheet. Once transformed she hopped back onto the couch. Penny bowed her head to show she meant him no harm. The low whining that accompanied it was involuntary. 

"Oh, Penny." Sheldon sighed. She looked up at him and her eyes were the same verdant hue as they had always been. They needed to talk, so she shifted back.

"Do you hate me now?" 

"There are plenty of things I loathe. You'll never be one of them." The steady beat of Sheldon's heart proved he was truthful.

Penny slid into her mate's lap with the lithe manner she possessed whether wolf or human. A hoarse growl built in her throat as their lips met and Sheldon responded in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Blood & Chocolate. Here's a link to the whole quote but spoilers obviously in case you haven't read the book. 
> 
> https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/895781-blood-and-chocolate
> 
> PS In this headcanon of mine Penny is still making her Penny Blossoms, hence the studio.


End file.
